My Fairy Tail Original Character
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: This is my Fairy Tail Original character. (Very Detailed) I only own my OC no copyright intended


**Fairy Tail Character Form**

 **Name** : Mika Lilica (First name pronounced Me-Kuh)

 **Nicknames** : Makaze which means either Evil Wind or Storm caused by the Devil. Much like Erza having the nickname Titania, Mika was given the nickname Makaze. She doesn't know who started the name and doesn't really mind it much since the name fits her magic abilities well. Aquarius and Mika don't get along much so sometimes she calls Mika insults like Tree Hugging Hippy because of her control over nature or Ugly Little Girl. Mika doesn't ever really let it get to her and sends insults right back. Levy McGarden calls her Mi-chan (Pronounced Me-chan) much like how she calls Lucy Lu-chan. Bixslow has taken to calling her Little Miss Tempest ever since he witnessed one of her storms.

 **Nicknames for others** : Instead of calling Makarov master she calls him gramps. When Mika is in the company of Aquarius she calls her many insults some of them being Overgrown Fish, Petty Woman, or Disobedient Wench. When Mika bickers with Natsu she calls him many things like Gray does. Some of them include Dragon Boy, Pyro, Ash hole, etc. She does the same with Gray calling him Stripper, Frostbite, Ice Princess, etc. Of course unlike when Natsu and Gray call each other that she never really means it and it's all in good fun which they know that. They call her names when they mock fight with her too and never really mean them either. After everyone found out about Loke being one of the Zodiac Spirits she stuck with calling him Loke because everyone called him that and he grew fond of the name. However, when she is being completely serious, or having a serious conversation, she reverts back to calling him Leo for some reason.

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** October 10th

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexual Orientation:** Heterosexual

 **Appearance:** Mika's hair is thick with the brownish color of wet sand. She usually has her hair up in a ponytail, but on some occasions she leaves it down and parted to the side. When she is in a hurry and doesn't want to leave her hair down she throws it up into a cute messy bun. The length of her hair reaches to the end of her bust. Mika's eyes are a dark chocolate brown. Mika has an hourglass figure much like many of the Fairy Tail women. Despite not being a Dragon Slayer her canines are longer than the average human. Her Fairy Tail Emblem is located on her left hand and is a grayish blue color much like a stormy sky.

 **Height:** 5' 6"

 **Weight:** 100 pounds

 **Clothing Style:** Mika wears many different outfits and dresses in a similar manner as Lucy Heartfilia. The outfit she wears the most is a pair of black short shorts with a dark stormy grey top that cuts diagonal at the bottom with a mini silver star hanging on the end. She also wears a pair of small silver hoops in her ears as well as a small necklace that reaches just before her collar bone. The necklace chain is thin and silver and the pendant is a small silver star similar to the one on the bottom of her top. She wears a pair of small bangle like magic suppressors that are dark blue in color. They almost appear black unless in the sunlight. She wears them both on the top of her right arm most of the time. On the off chance of her wearing long sleeves she just wears them around her wrist like bracelets. She almost always wears a pair of black sandals since the cold doesn't affect her much at all.

This is her normal outfit….

This is her appearance…

 **Personality:** Mika is a laidback person most of the time, but sometimes she gets the rowdiness that all Fairy Tail members have. She is a very intelligent girl and doesn't get confused easily. She loves to be with her friends and views them all as family. While Mika isn't the temperamental type, when she faces someone that insults or hurts a person she cares about she is a force to be reckoned with. She loves to bicker with Natsu and Gray because they both know she never actually means whatever she says and same goes for them when they respond back. Mika isn't the type of girl that likes to bother people with her feelings so she usually doesn't express just how much she loves the members of Fairy Tail or her other friends. While she doesn't show her love of her friends and family openly it's noticeable by how protective she is of the people close to her and how angry she gets if someone hurts a person she cares about. She doesn't like to burden others with her feelings so if something is bothering her she usually keeps it bottled up unless it gets so bad that she absolutely has to get help or advice from someone she trusts.

 **(Storm Magic) Magical Abilities:** Storm Magic is a magic that is rare because it has to be inherited. If it's not in your genetic makeup you are unable to use it since it cannot be learned or bought at a magic shop. Mika is able to use everything made of water to her advantage. She is able to utilize her abilities to control not only water, but snow and ice as well. She is able to manifest the water by gathering the moisture in the air around her or using a bit of water in the nearby area. Mika is able to change the temperature of the water to anything she wants. She can make it boiling hot or make it so cold that it turns into snow or ice, but if she wants to do neither she can just attack with the water at its normal temperature.

 **Link between Magic and Emotions –**

Her nickname 'Makaze' came from the result of her becoming angry since it actually does make the weather look like a storm caused by the devil. Mika wears two bangle like magic suppressors so the weather doesn't change with her emotions. She almost never takes them off even in battle unless it's absolutely necessary.

 **Sorrow and Emotional Pain:**

When the temperature outside is above freezing point it will sprinkle lightly outside. If her sadness is great then it might turn into a shower, but it never goes above that and turn into a thunderstorm. Usually it is considered above freezing point at the end of Spring through to the beginning of Fall.

When the temperature outside is too cold for it to rain it becomes snow instead. It can either snow lightly or snow a bit more with bigger snowflakes depending on her range of sadness. The temperature is usually cold enough for it to snow instead of rain from the end of Fall through the beginning of Spring.

 **Anger and Frustration:**

When she is in a bad mood the weather gets fierce; the wind picks up rapidly, the sky turns a dark grey in color, and lightning streaks across the sky. A downpour is then released making a wide spread area be enveloped in a terrible thunderstorm. When this happens the air gets heavy with humidity and you can feel the electrical charge of lightning everywhere in the vicinity like it can strike at any moment. If her anger is bad enough it can cause tornadoes to appear or even a hurricane depending on where she is located. She is able to utilize all of the aspects of this phenomenon to her advantage. For example instead of only being able to control water based elements, as she can only do normally, she can use the fierce winds and lightning within the area to her advantage as well.

If it's too cold for it to have a thunderstorm or anything similar then the area instead turns into a raging blizzard with not only snow but also hail thrown into the mix. The temperature decreases rapidly to the negatives. Since the surrounding air decreases to below freezing so quickly many people that aren't physically strong or used to the cold would go into shock from the fast switch in their body temperature. Unlike when her anger turns the weather into a thunderstorm she can only utilize the frigid winds in the area during one of her blizzards since a snowstorm is completely made up of water elements which she is already able to control. Since she can only gain the added ability of controlling the wind during this many people think that she is more powerful when her anger causes a thunderstorm since she can control more elements. What they fail to realize is just how powerful the cold can affect a person when their body starts to shut down from their body temperature going below what is considered normal.

 **Effect on Comrades:** This power is much like the Fairy Law spell in the way that it does not damage anyone or anything other than the person she views as an enemy deep within her heart. Since this magic only touches her enemies it does not damage any property or people within its range. All they can feel is both some humidity and electrical charge creep into the air or a slight chill from the temperature drop. They will slightly be able to feel the wind pick up a bit as well.

 **Attacks Unrelated to her Weather Changing Ability –**

Since she doesn't ever take off her magic suppressors, unless she or someone she cares about is in a life or death situation, the attacks below are the ones she always uses in battle.

 **Aqua Jet –** If she uses this technique it has the appearance of a blizzard being shot at you. Snow, ice, and frost like mist swirl around a jet of water making the attack shimmer. The attack shoots from her hands aiming at the enemy.

 **Death's Touch –** Mika engulfs her hands and feet in a freezing mist. This attack is really dangerous for an enemy since the mist is exactly like dry ice. Being in contact with it will cause severe burns when touching the skin more than a few seconds and the person can get horrible frostbite as well. If Mika were to touch someone with this technique for more than a minute in the same spot it would cause for that area to become permanently numb, even after treatment for both the burns and frostbite, because it would kill not only the skin cells but everything underneath it, all the way to the bone. Mika uses this attack often because it's really effective, but she would never use it to where the person would be numb and not able to use parts of his or her body for the rest of their life. She doesn't like the idea of taking something like that away from someone. The only time she would do that is if the lives of her friends were at stake and it's the only option she has left. The reason for the attacks name is because if it touches you then you feel the cold numb pain that a person feels when close to death.

 **Tomb of Suffocation –** She gathers a lot of water discreetly underneath the ground right under her opponent's feet. Doing this under the ground makes it so that he enemy can't see what she is exactly going to do next. Until she collects enough water she doesn't let it absorb into the dirt, but once she does gather enough the effect is instantaneous. Once she lets the water merge with the ground the soil quickly turns into a mucky substance making a muddy swamp like area capable of sucking anyone under much like quicksand. This attack is useful to immobilize the enemy or even kill them if the situation actually calls for such dire measures. If she wants her enemy to live all she has to do is withdraw all of the water from the ground once the opponent is incased in the mud to his or her neck making them unable to move, but still talk. When she does pull the water back out of the ground she makes sure there is absolutely none left in the surrounding area so the dirt becomes hard as stone unlike the soft soil it would usually be when there is moisture in it. This attacks name comes from the hard stone like ground encasing her enemy making them suffocate if pulled all of the way under. In other words it's literally a tomb of suffocation.

 **History:**

 **Before the Guild –** Mika is the younger sister of Karen Lilica. Both of her parents are deceased so she was taken in by her older sister since Mika was too young to live on her own. Mika took after her father in both hair and eye color; she also inherited his Storm Magic as well. Karen on the other hand had taken after their mother in looks and Celestial Magic. Mika got along with Karen well when she was younger, but she noticed that her older sister started becoming cruel as she obtained more power and fame. Mika had always wanted to join a guild, but Karen wouldn't let her saying someone as weak as her would only bring a Guild shame. This made her sad for a bit until she decided to train herself so she could maybe join a Guild when she got older. Master Bob was the one that agreed to train her to be stronger. In the mean time she was secretly going on requests with Hibiki and his team whenever Karen was away. Even though her sister was starting to become mean she never abused her spirits so it came to a shock when her older sibling started to do just that. Furious she confronted her sister only to be attacked by the very spirit she was trying to save. Karen had ordered Aries to attack Mika and because of their contract she couldn't disobey her orders. Eventually she got fed up and informed Master Bob of what was happening. She never thought doing so would hurt Aries even more. Mika entered the room just as Karen was yelling at the ram spirit about going to the Master and telling on her. Realizing what was happening she tried to get her sister to stop only to get knocked back with the object in her sister's hand. Mika was about to attack Karen with her Storm Magic once she heard that she was planning on locking Aries in the human world, but Leo summoned himself before she could do it. Once Leo left for the ruins after telling Karen to release them she rounded on Mika in rage, but she defended herself with an ice shield. Getting fed up she yelled at her older sister saying she's heartless and that she was leaving until she changed her ways. Karen thought she was joking and said she couldn't last a day since she lived off of her income since she didn't know about all of the money Mika had saved up from missions. Deciding to ignore her older sister she left to visit the ruins to ask if she could stay with Leo since she didn't have anywhere to go and wanted to make sure he was okay. He let her stay there only after she explained to him why she was there in the first place and not staying in her own home. Throughout the next couple of months Mika stayed there with Leo and each time her sister came she got even more disappointed that she was still as cruel as ever. The time when Karen attacked Leo Mika finally got her to stop by freezing her in place so she couldn't hit or kick him anymore. Karen said they would pay and left immediately. It was a while later that Leo finally got used to being in the human world when they both heard the news about her death. Both of them were distraught and blamed themselves for her death. Mika never blamed Leo and thought it was all her fault. Mika knew Karen wouldn't have gone on that mission if she knew that money wasn't a problem. She wished she would have told her about the money she saved since she could have used it to live off of for a couple of years even without working.

 **How she joined Fairy Tail –** After the news of Karen's death both Leo and Mika just wanted to get away from the memories. They decided to go their separate ways. Leo didn't have a destination in mind so he left in a random direction. Mika on the other hand had always wanted to join a Guild and Master Bob told her that Fairy Tail was one of the best. She was worried about Leo, but she knew that he would be fine for the time being. Once she got to Fairy Tail they accepted her with open arms and she became close to the members quickly. She still worried about Leo and to her surprise he showed up at the Guild about a month after going their separate ways. Mika found it a bit odd that he changed his look and name, but she understood after thinking about it. He was shocked to see her as well since she never told him that she was headed to Magnolia to join a Guild. Mika easily learned to call him by the name of Loke and was very happy that he decided to join Fairy Tail hoping it could make him a bit happier.

 **Leo The Lion –** Just a few years after joining Fairy Tail Natsu brought Lucy to join the Guild. Once Mika found out about her being a Celestial Mage she was a bit shocked since she never expected one to join. After all there aren't many people in the world that could use Celestial Magic. At first it made her a bit sad because it reminded her of Karen, but she eventually got over it and became fast friends with the newcomer. However, whenever Loke ran away from Lucy it made her worry a bit that he couldn't even handle being near a Celestial Mage. When Lucy managed to find out about Loke actually being Leo the Lion Mika was glad that she was going to try and save him. When Mika was informed that Loke left the Guild she knew immediately what was happing and took off to her sister's grave despite it being pretty far away. There was no way she was going to let him die being alone. Mika wasn't stupid enough to think she could do anything to help him, but she didn't want him to be by himself during his final moments. When she got there she saw Lucy with him at the grave so she stayed back until it was all over. Mika was amazed that Lucy was able to summon all of her spirits and got the chance to speak with the Spirit King. Once Loke was able to go back to the spirit world Mika made herself known in order to thank the blonde girl for everything she did.

 **Oración Seis –** When she along with the rest of Team Natsu was picked to represent Fairy Tail which made her slightly nervous. Mika knew that she would be seeing Blue Pegasus members there and had a feeling she would be seeing Hibiki again. Mika still blamed herself for her older sister's death a bit and felt bad since Hibiki loved Karen. No one knew about her life before Fairy Tail except for Lucy since she was told by Loke when talking about his past. It came to a shock to the Fairy Tail members that she was the younger sister of the once renowned Celestial Mage Karen Lilica. After all Mika never really talked about her past and never mentioned her last name when joining the Guild since she wanted everything in her past to stay in the past. It also came to a surprise to the Blue Pegasus members that she joined Fairy Tail since they had not heard from her since Karen's death. After Erza was poisoned and Wendy was captured Mika stayed behind with Hibiki and Lucy to watch over Erza. Since the poison was spreading fast and her temperature was reaching dangerous levels Mika was using ice to make sure she kept cool. Mika knew Gray could have done the same thing, but made sure he left since she knew he would get a bit antsy not being able to fight. After Erza woke up she was relieved that she was doing better. However, she became a bit panicked when Erza left without warning so Mika took off with Natsu to track her down. After coming across 'Gray' who tricked Natsu onto a raft Mika started fighting him. It wasn't long after that Lucy and the others showed up. Mika was seriously injured during the fight with the look alike of Gray since the Gemini twins knew her fighting style and weaknesses. That meant she couldn't do a whole lot during the fight. Mika was unable to help Lucy at all when she fought Angel. When Lucy brought out Loke she was relieved since she knew he was powerful, but she became horrified when Angel called out Aries. When Mika found out that the white haired woman killed her older sister she had to hold back her negative emotions. It was hard and once Loke and Aries were shot and sent to the spirit world she had to get Hibiki to knock her out since she knew otherwise she would have turned to the dark side. Mika was awoken later by Hibiki and boarded Christina. Mika was glad once everything was over and couldn't wait to get home and challenge Cana to a drinking competition to get her mind off of the past.

 **Edolas –** Mika awoke with Gray and Erza when Gajeel used his magic to free them from the Lacrima. Once she was caught up on the situation with what was happening she helped out everyone and fought anyone threatening to hurt her friends. When she met Edolas Mika she was definitely surprised. Edo-Mika was a girl who was disliked of any type of stormy weather. She only liked the weather if the sun was out. She hated the cold and was more of a summer fan than anything. The girl was an extremely confident if not slightly arrogant person. She had a small right to be since she was one of the top members along with Lucy, Jet, and Droy in their Guild. Edo-Mika was extremely popular with men and wasn't afraid to show it. She always had guys asking her out. She was like the female version of Hibiki or Loke when he posed as a human. Edo-Mika always wore something sexy and easy to fight in. When Mika met the Edolas version of herself she wasn't too thrilled at the idea of her having men hang off of her double like that. She was also a bit embarrassed whenever someone looked at Edo-Mika's body since she technically looked the same. Mika always wore clothes much like Lucy, but what Edo-Mika wore left hardly anything to the imagination. When Mika's Guild mates saw Edo-Mika she wasn't too happy that they saw her double. None of her friends thought even for a moment that Mika's counterpart would be like that. Mika was just glad when they returned back to Earthland.

 **S-Class Exams –** Mika was nominated along with the others to be in the S class exams. While she wasn't too surprised she definitely didn't expect to be picked either. She never wanted to become an S class wizard mainly because she never cared about titles and she didn't want the responsibilities. She wasn't even going to participate until she heard Cana's story when they were at Lucy's house. Mika decided she was going to join just so she could help Cana win since she knew the importance of her situation just like Lucy did. Mika lost her parents at a young age much like Cana lost her mother and she wanted Cana to at least have her father in her life. Mika didn't take a partner with her to Tenroujima since she wasn't planning on winning the exam. Also, it would have been too much work to explain why she was going to help Cana win. The other contestants either found it funny she didn't have a partner or thought she was being too cocky. The only ones who actually knew why she was competing were Lucy and Cana. For some reason she had a feeling that Freed and Bixlow might have had an idea as well. In the end everything went up in smoke because Grimoire Heart attacked. Once all of the battles came to an end and Acnologia attacked she thought they were done for. To say she was surprised that they survived and went through a seven year time skip would be an enormous understatement. She couldn't believe how much changed within those seven years. Not only the people, but to think the Fairy Tail Guild would be considered the worst of the worst made her a bit upset. It didn't sit well with her at all.

 **Grand Magic Games –** Mika never really wanted to participate in the games so she was relieved when she was allowed to sit out and have someone else join the team instead. During the competition she became absolutely furious with Raven Tail and Sabertooth. She thought it was despicable that not only was Gray targeted by Raven Tail just for being a member of Fairy Tail, but what they made Lucy go through was even worse. However, she didn't think any of those things compared to what Minerva did to Lucy during the Naval Battle round. She was down there instantly along with the others once Lucy was out of the water. She never wanted to bring harm to someone so much in her life, especially when Sabertooth acted like it wasn't a big deal. Mika was thankful that her magic suppressors on her arm held in her magic, otherwise her temper would have cause an enormous storm. As much as she wanted that to happen so that they could get a bit roughed up by it she was glad it didn't. If they didn't keep her magic in check it could have been considered foul play on her part even if it was uncontrollable. Once both Fairy Tail Team A and B merged making them pick certain members between them to go on Mika was picked as a backup should one of the members have something happen to them. She was actually thrilled that she might be able to fight someone despite not wanting to be involved at first. She blamed it on either her Fairy Tail spirit making her want to battle and compete or just because she wanted to get back at Sabertooth.

 **Teams and Related Information:**

 **Blue Pegasus –** While Mika wasn't an official member and didn't have the Guild Emblem Master Bob thought it would be okay for her to go on missions as long as she went with someone that was a member. Master Bob and many people in Blue Pegasus knew that Karen didn't want Mika to be a part of any type of Guild so the Master created that little loophole so she could go on missions without technically belonging to one. When she did decide to go on missions she went with the Hibiki and his group. However, she only went on one if Karen wasn't around to know about her taking jobs under Blue Pegasus. The money she made from the requests she and her team finished usually went into a box that she hid in her room. Eventually she saved up quite a bit of money since she never spent it.

 **Fairy Tail –** When Mika first joined Fairy Tail she usually went on solo missions or sometimes Cana would go on one with her so she never had an official team when she first joined. When Loke joined Fairy Tail a little over a month after Mika did she decided to go on missions with him since they knew each other well enough to fight together. She usually stuck with Loke on missions, but after a while Loke made friends with Gray and he would join them on occasions along with Cana. A little bit before Lucy joined the Guild Loke was feeling more weak than usual and decided he wanted to only do solo missions so he didn't have to deal with anyone finding out about him dying or worrying anyone. Since Mika knew about his condition she hesitantly agreed with what he wanted even though she was very concerned for him. Since Loke was doing solo missions Mika officially teamed up with Gray since he was basically on the team with her and Loke. As always Cana joined them a bit, but she usually stuck with going on missions with Macao and Wakaba. It wasn't long until Lucy joined the Guild and the Eisenwald incident came up. Erza specifically asked Gray, Mika, and Natsu to join her on that mission much to their surprise. Mika was happy that Lucy was going as well since she wanted to get to know the Celestial Mage. Eventually the five, or six if you include Happy, became Fairy Tail's strongest team.

 **Strengths:** She is able to cheer any person up when they are down so because of this many of her friends visit her when they want to either forget something and have fun or talk about something so it can get off their chest. She is good at reading people as well. She can tell if something is wrong with one of her friends easily since she picks up on minor habits quickly, because of this she has an easy time reading an opponent after battling with them a bit. She loves to taunt her opponent when in a fight to get them riled up. It makes them mess us during battle easier since they aren't thinking clearly. Plus she just loves the look on their face when they get angry. She finds it amusing that some of her opponents get so riled up the throw a tantrum like a little kid.

 **Weak points:** She has an explosive temper when someone manages to get on her bad side. Many have related her anger to the fierceness of her storms. She usually doesn't get furious at her friends and family, but snaps easily at an enemy or someone putting down one of her friends. She doesn't trust easily and people she does decide to trust she loves very dearly.

 **What is their relationship with...**

 **(The Celestial Heiress) Lucy Heartfilia –** When Mika found out what magic Lucy used she was surprised and slightly sad because it reminded her of Karen. Mika and Lucy found many common interests and when she found out that the blonde haired mage was writing a book she immediately asked if she could read it. Lucy agreed that only Mika and Levy would be allowed to read her creation after some persuasion. Mika was so happy when she found out that Lucy thought of spirits as her friends and Mika admired the girl because of that. Secretly she was hoping that maybe she would be able to save Leo, but never mentioned anything since he would have gotten upset. When it turned out she did save him she couldn't thank her enough for saving her friend. Since Loke told Lucy his past obviously Mika was included in it leaving Lucy to find out about her relation to Karen and some of her past as well. Mika didn't mind much and was sort of glad she had someone besides Loke that knew. Mika and Lucy became really close and are now like sisters.

 **(The Fire Dragon Slayer) Natsu Dragneel –** When Mika joined the Guild Natsu pretty much demanded that they fight. He wanted to know her power and wanted a good challenge. He was impressed that she was able to hold her own and she had great perseverance. The two became fast friends through that battle and he accepted her as one of Fairy Tail's family almost immediately much like he did Lucy later on. Mika knows she can always count on Natsu to cheer her up since he's usually so upbeat all of the time. She usually bickers with him and Gray just for fun. They don't care since they know she doesn't really mean anything by it and it gives them all an excuse to start a brawl in the Guild. Natsu is considered one of her best friends.

 **(The Exhibitionist) Gray Fullbuster –** Mika didn't get to fully know Gray until a little over a month of being in Fairy Tail. They knew each other and talked a bit, but they were never really close in the beginning. When Mika made a team with Loke it wasn't long until Gray joined them on missions on some occasions. Loke and Gray became friends when he joined and since Mika was already teaming up with Loke it made sense that she would see more of Gray. Mika became close with the ice user and he soon became one of her best friends. She thinks his stripping habit is very amusing and loves to tease him about it. In the beginning she used to inform him of when he didn't have clothes on, but eventually she got used to it and it doesn't affect her much.

 **(The Cake Lover) Erza Scarlet –** Mika never really talked with the red head much in the beginning. It wasn't until after becoming friends with Natsu and Gray that she actually interacted with the S-class wizard. Since Erza usually took it upon herself to keep the boys in line when a fight broke out it became clear that she started to do the same with her since Mika along with Natsu and Gray were always one of the last ones standing during the daily brawl that the Guild has. Even then Mika never really became close with the girl until they formed Team Natsu. Once they did Mika became closer to Erza and eventually started to view her as an older protective sister. When at the guild Mika usually buys an extra cheesecake whenever Erza is around so she can have one as well.

 **(The Bubbly Healer) Wendy Marvel –** Mika views Wendy as a little sister. They are pretty close and when Wendy needs advice she usually comes to Mika for help. When she first met the girl she could tell there was something different about her and she wasn't to be taken lightly. After the Oración Seis incident when Wendy found out about her Guild Mika was heartbroken for her. She couldn't imagine if something like that happened to herself. Once it was decided that Wendy was going to join Fairy Tail Mika promised herself she would always be there for the younger girl just as much as she would anyone close to her.

 **(The Unofficial Foster Father/Grandfather) Makarov Dreyar –** Mika will always look to Makarov as a grandfather to her. She couldn't express in words how much it meant to her that he accepted her into the Guild with open arms and made her an addition to his family. She admires his kind nature and finds his protectiveness over the Fairy Tail members to be comforting. She knows if she were in serious trouble he would always do his best to help just like every one of the members. Ever since she became a part of the Guild she actually feels like she has a family again.

 **(The Heavy Drinker) Cana Alberona –** Cana was one of the first people that Mika became close with when she joined the Guild. The day that made them become friends was an eventful one. Mika was thinking about the past too much and how she missed her sister despite everything that happened between them. She was also worried about Loke since she hadn't seen him since the incident. Cana noticed her mood and challenged her to a drinking contest. Whoever drank the most would win. Mika wasn't stupid. She knew Cana's reputation, but she just didn't care at the time. After the first glass of beer Mika didn't really feel good and didn't like the taste so Cana decided to change the challenge to only hard liquor and none of the weak stuff. Mika thought she was crazy to think making it stronger wouldn't make her sick if the 'weak stuff' did. To both of their surprise Mika was able to handle the change very well and did better than she was doing with the beer. During the contest they talked about random stuff. Mika was grateful that Cana knew she wanted to get her mind off of what she was previously thinking about. It wasn't until late at night did they realized they had been binge drinking all day. Cana found it amusing and called it a draw so they could head their separate ways back home. The two were very close after that day and eventually became as close as sisters.

 **(The Bookworm) Levy McGarden –** Mika and Levy hit it off quickly when they met. They realized that they both love to read and their friendship started from that. Levy considers Mika and Lucy to be her best friends. Mika knows if she ever needed help with something related to runes or enchantments she can always count on her.

 **(The Rain Woman) Juvia Loxar –** Mika finds the girl amusing in many ways. She thinks her feelings for Gray are cute, at least when she isn't being obsessive about it. Mika does get annoyed at the water mage at times since Juvia doesn't like it when a girl is close to her 'beloved'. Mika explained to the girl that she was going to continue being friends with Gray even if she didn't like her for it. They only bicker about it on rare occasions, other than that they get along okay. For some reason she mainly only sees Lucy as her love rival. It never made since to her since she knows Lucy doesn't like Gray in that manner, but who was she to tell Juvia who should and shouldn't be considered her love rival.

 **(The Metal Eater) Gajeel Redfox –** While Mika despised him at first for what he did to Levy and Lucy she eventually accepted him as part of the Fairy Tail family. Gajeel knew Mika in the beginning from her reputation, much like she knew of Erza and Natsu. He didn't know her actual name of course; he only knew her by her nickname Makaze. After the Phantom Lord incident she got to know him better and she realized he's just a big softy under all that metal. She found it cute that he was upset that the other Dragon Slayers had a cat and he didn't. She finds his love for performing extremely amusing and doesn't really think he does all that bad at singing. If anything she just finds it unique. She also thinks that the way he and Levy interact is adorable, not that she would say that to their face.

 **(The Matchmaking Demon) Mirajane Strauss –** Mika thinks of Mirajane as a motherly spirit with the temper to match. Whenever she gets into her matchmaker mode Mika learned to stay far away. Like with Lucy, and many of the other female members of Fairy Tail, Mira loves to think up whom she would end up with and what Mika's offspring would look like. Mika usually tries to ignore when she does this. So far Mirajane has matched Mika up with many of her friends with her imagination and proceeded to think up what their children would look like much to her embarrassment. In the beginning she usually liked to pair her up with Loke since they knew each other before joining the Guild and she thought it would be cute if the resident play boy settled down for one girl. Then she moved on to pairing her with Gray since it was just them on a team for a short time and they were close friends. Of course Natsu came next on the weird list the woman made. She didn't even have a reason for Natsu besides being on the same team. The next one on her list was Hibiki once she found out her friendship with him before joining Fairy Tail. Her reasoning was the same as she had with Loke. Those were the main people Mira paired her with and she didn't want to get started on the completely unrealistic ones like Reedus, Max, Macao, etc. Sometimes she bothered the guys with her matchmaking, but she obviously doesn't bother them as much as the girls in the Guild.

 **(The Thunder Tribe Leader) Laxus Dreyar –** When she met him she could tell he was an unpleasant person by the way he treated people. She knew from the others in the Guild that he never used to be so cruel or angry so it made her wonder just why he exactly acted like that, but even though she was curious she knew it was none of her business so she never brought it up. She got a bit fed up with him during the 'Battle of Fairy Tail' incident because he was forcing his Guild mates to fight each other. Her anger escalated when he threatened everyone in town with the Thunder Palace. Mika took out a little over twenty of the lightning Lacrima by using her attack, Aqua Jet, to slice them all in one sweep. She knew it was going to hurt but when the pain came from destroying the orbs she couldn't imagine what Erza must've been feeling since she took out way more than that. When everything was said and done she got over her irritation with Laxus pretty quick. It was mostly because when he showed up at the Guild to see the Master she could tell something was different about him, in a good way that is. In the end she was glad that everything worked out and he was accepted back into the Guild and became closer with everyone.

 **(The Rune Master) Freed –** She could always tell that Freed was a very loyal man. Whether to Laxus or the Guild it didn't matter because she knew he would protect and obey whoever he saw fit. Mika finds his magic fascinating because it's so different than her own magic. Mika was never extremely close with him, but they did get along okay so it sort of disappointed her that he would still follow Laxus when he knew he was hurting his Guild members. She didn't hold it against him though since she knew he was extremely loyal to Laxus and in the end he knew what he was doing was wrong. She's just glad that everything worked out in the end and after everything that happened Mika and Freed grew a bit closer as friends as well.

 **(The Collector of Souls) Bixslow –** She has always thought that Bixslow was amusing if not somewhat annoying at times. Despite finding his magic interesting she finds it a bit disturbing as well. Who wouldn't be at least a little freaked out about the idea of him being able to suck out your soul and make you one of his puppets or 'Babies' as likes to call them. She figured out quickly that he loved to give nicknames to people so she didn't find it surprising when he suddenly started calling her 'Little Miss Tempest'. She doesn't really let it get to her and doesn't think it's a bad nickname. When he started calling Lucy 'Cosplay Queen' she was thankful the nickname he came up with for her wasn't as weird. They get along for the most part and she trusts him as much as anyone in Fairy Tail despite his unique nature.

 **(The Friendly Convict) Jellal Fernandez:** During the Tower of Heaven incident she hated his guts. He was completely evil and she felt bad that he was like that since she knew Erza still cared for him. In the end Mika was told by Erza that he was possessed and used as a pawn. Mika could believe it since she heard of many people becoming completely different when coming in contact with dark magic. When he showed up during the Oración Seis incident she could tell he had completely changed and found it a bit weird that he forgot everything about his past, besides Erza. When the magic council showed up to arrest him she felt angry, just like everyone else. Mika thought it was completely ridiculous that they didn't take into account him being controlled or even him not knowing what he did wrong in the first place from his memory loss. In the end they took him away which made Mika sad not only that Jellal to go through that, but also Erza having to deal with it. During that time Mika made friends with Jellal since she knew he was a completely different person from the one she first heard about. After the time skip she was happy when she found out that Jellal, Ultear, and Melody created a secret guild to take down any dark guild they found. Despite being broke out of prison Mika thought he deserved to be free. The council was in the wrong after all. When he decided to pose as Mystogan Mika learned more about him and he was then considered one of her close friends.

 **(The Kind and Caring Tranny) Master Bob –** Mika will always be grateful to him for everything he has done for her. Since Karen didn't really look after her when she was a child he took it upon himself to take care of her since her older sister spent a lot of time away on missions. When Mika told him she wanted to train to be a mage he was delighted and wanted her to join Blue Pegasus. When she explained that Karen thought she was weak and didn't ever want her to join a Guild because she would bring them down he got upset. Mika didn't mean to make him angry at her sister so she tried to tell him it was okay, but that only got him to relax a small bit. Master Bob decided he would help her train her magic behind Karen's back and promised she could take missions without becoming a Guild member much to her utter delight. Master Bob is like a father figure to her and she cares about him greatly. It's because of him she is able to use her magic so well and he even taught her how to fight hand to hand without the use of magic. He was also the one who gifted her with her bangle like magic suppressors so she didn't upset people by changing the weather. He knew she didn't like that her emotions made the weather switch quickly depending on her negative emotions so he made them specifically for her. He gave them to her as an early birthday present because he knew she was going to leave and join Fairy Tail before her actual birth date. He also taught her that she could use the storms formed from her anger to her advantage in battle as well, but she never uses this ability unless it's a life or death situation. Since Mika wanted to get away from the memories of her sister he recommended joining the Fairy Tail Guild. He told her that she would fit right in since she was a lively girl. She didn't question it and joined them as he suggested and she was glad she did. She is extremely grateful that he told her to join Fairy Tail, because everyone there became her family.

 **(The Intelligent Ladies Man) Hibiki Lates –** Mika and Hibiki are close friends. Mika met him when she was younger at Blue Pegasus and figured out that he loved her older sister. Despite him being in love with Karen he became close friends with Mika. At first she thought he was just getting close to her so he could get closer to Karen, but that thought went out the window when she realized how much confidence he had. Unlike the other guys that liked her sister Hibiki had the guts to talk to her himself instead of getting close to Karen through Mika. Hibiki was the only friend she made besides Aries during that period of her life since many of the people, men especially, just wanted to be friends with her for selfish reasons. After Mika found out about her sister's death she never informed anyone that she was going to leave. Master Bob knew of course, but other than him no one was aware unless he told someone. It wasn't until Fairy Tail allied itself with Blue Pegasus along with other Guilds to bring down Oración Seis that she met up with Hibiki again. After everything was over with they decided to stay in contact and picked up their friendship right where it left off.

 **(Leo the Lion) Loke –** Since Karen never called him out unless on a mission Mika never got to personally meet him until the incident where Karen threatened to lock up Aries. Mika's not quite sure what he thought of her at first since they have never met personally. Apparently Aries talked about her a bit since Mika became friends with her, but other than that they were basically strangers. She couldn't blame him for wondering what on earth she was doing deciding to stay at the ruins instead of her own home. After a while he probably realized that she was tired of Karen's attitude as well. They became close during the three months they spent there before the news of Karen's death came to them. They weren't close enough to be called best friends, but they were more than acquaintances. It wasn't until later on when they both were a part of Fairy Tail did they become close enough to be considered best friends. Since he became Lucy's spirit they don't really get to talk to each other much, but whenever he is in the human world they spend a bit of time catching up.

 **(The Ram) Aries –** Mika grew close to the pink spirit the first time Karen let her out to 'entertain' the men surrounding her at Blue Pegasus. When Mika heard her older sister's order given to the ram spirit she became mad. Once her sister left the area she forced the men to leave. It took a while since they were stubborn, but once they saw the weather outside start to correspond with Mika's mood they decided not to stay around and find out what was happening. Since Aries was still in the human world Mika decided to chat with her and get to know her sister's spirit better. Mika found the girl cute with her shy nature and pretty appearance. Aries became one of Mika's first friends since she didn't have any. Many people always wanted to be friends with her older sister instead so she never really became close to anyone. Whenever Aries was summoned and Karen decided to leave expecting her to do whatever she ordered Mika would help her and once they got done with the task they would talk. Later on Mika was thrilled that Aries and the rest became Lucy's spirits since she knew they weren't going to be abused ever again.

 **(The Water Bearer) Aquarius –** When Mika was with Lucy in a battle she called out Aquarius who immediately attacked them instead of the enemy. After she did that she started insulting Lucy so Mika snapped at her resulting in both of them yelling back and forth. Whenever they see each other they usually argue, but there have been some rare times that they actually get along. Mika is pretty sure that Aquarius wasn't fond of her magic for some reason and usually calls her a Tree Hugging Hippy since her power revolves around the weather. The two came to a sort of understanding after Mika took a hit from an enemy that was supposed to hit Lucy and Aquarius wouldn't have been able to get there in time. Mika realized that Aquarius does care for her master, but just doesn't show it. After that incident the two are more polite to each other but they still sometimes bicker halfheartedly.

 **(The Virgin) Virgo –** Mika thinks Virgo is a unique spirit that is not only powerful but beautiful as well. Mika has seen her other form, but she thought it was awesome instead of getting freaked out. She is amused by some of her antics, such as her cute dance she did with Dan Straight or whenever she asks if she is being punished.

 **(The Twins) Gemini –** She thinks that Gemi and Mini have are very useful and find their power very interesting. Sometimes she wonders why Lucy doesn't call them out more since not only are they good for information gathering, but they are essentially able to use any magic since they can take on the form of anyone. When thinking back on it she found it sort of intimidating that she heard what Gray thought of Lucy without him saying it himself. She's just glad that the twin spirits are on their side since she doesn't like the idea of someone knowing her secrets and thoughts. Gemi and Mini are one of her favorite spirits despite being wary of their ability to gather information.

 **Likes:** On some occasions she enters one of the daily brawls that Fairy Tail is known for. She loves to hang out with her friends or go on missions. Mika is also reading Lucy's book that is currently in progress just like Levy is. Reading is one of her past times since it helps her relax a bit. Mika's favorite foods are ramen and steak. Her favorite desserts are almost any type of cheesecake and chocolate covered strawberries. Her favorite animal would have to be any feline. She is fond of the bigger ones like the lion or tiger. Despite not being part of the cat family she is also fond of the fox as well. She likes to know things. She takes pride in the fact that she is not confused easily and that she is very knowledgeable. When she discovers something she doesn't know about she spends time studying it so she will know it for future use. She doesn't make it known that she makes sure to know a lot of things just for the heck of it. It's more for personal gain than showing off so many people don't know how intelligent she unless she helps someone out with something they don't know how to do or give them information regarding what they were wondering about.

 **Dislikes:** She can't stand the heat very well if she isn't wearing light clothing. This is the main reason she wears clothes like tank tops, belly shirts, short shorts, and sandals. She absolutely hates to shop for clothes. It makes her irritated and tired, but she is okay with shopping for other things as long as it doesn't take a long time. She doesn't like to be looked down on. This has happened a few times on her missions because they thought she was weak and because she is a girl. She hates to be ordered around. She is okay with someone asking her to do something, but if they literally order her to do something then she will act as if she didn't even hear them or just reply with a no. She doesn't really like seafood since it upsets her stomach a bit so she avoids eating it and when she does have it on her plate then she gives it to Happy which makes him extremely pleased. Mika doesn't like showing her negative emotions around others so she is usually laidback when in the presence of anyone but an enemy.

 **Habits/Talents:** She is amazing at writing and swimming, but she doesn't do either often. Even though she is a good writer she would rather spend her time reading instead. She usually uses her time off from missions to relax so if she were near a pool she would rather relax in the sun. Happy usually joins her when she does lie out to tan since he loves to sleep in the warmth of the sunny rays.

-When she is thinking about something important or of the past she bites her lower lip slightly out of habit.

-When she is upset she tends to look like she's pouting instead of actually upset. Many people say it makes her look cute and younger than her actual age much to her dismay. Apparently it's just a reflex or natural trait she has that makes her pout when upset so she can't change it.

-On the off chance of actually not knowing something she will slightly tilt her head to the side without noticing. Apparently it makes people think of a cute kitten or puppy when she does so. Thankfully she doesn't get confused or curious easily so this habit only happens once in a blue moon.

 **Fears:** Since she has lost many people close to her she fears losing anyone else. She is also afraid of forgetting something important to her. She doesn't like the idea of just not remembering something. Also, another fear she has is having someone invade her thoughts and know what she thinks of people or someone knowing her deepest secrets. That is one of the reasons Gemini's power is incredibly amazing but a bit creepy to her.

 **Note:** While her powers may seem too strong or unbelievable they really aren't. When you think about the characters in Fairy Tail almost all of them are outrageously strong. The dragon Slayers don't even need to be mentioned especially if they can unlock dragon force. Lucy has almost all of the Zodiac keys and is always targeted for her rare and useful magic. Erza is able to requip faster than anyone with the added ability of being able to requip her outfit as well giving her the advantage over many elements or enemies. Not to mention she took down 100 monsters during the Grand Magic Games single handedly. Juvia's body is made completely of water. The only way you could even think of hurting her is if you target her pain sensors like Melody did or maybe freeze her entire body. Even then freezing her might not work since her anger makes the water boil which would melt her. Laxus is probably even faster than Jet from what it showed in the anime with him using his lightning to move, not to mention he is a Dragon Slayer as well and can use the Fairy Law spell. Gildarts can destroy anything he touches. There are also God Slayers in the anime which I think is absolutely crazy. They can take down Gods! Jellal's Heavenly Body magic is so strong that he became one of the ten wizard saints because of it. Cana's Fairy Glitter spell got 9999 on the magic reading chart and only stopped at that because the magic was so powerful it was destroyed. Anyway, I can go on forever about how incredibly powerful most of the characters are and considering I'm having my character hold back her strongest magic please don't say she is too powerful or a Mary-Sue because of her past. Mika's past isn't nearly as bad as some of the characters. She had parents even though they died when she was young, someone looked after her as a kid, etc. At least she knows what happened to her parents. The Dragon Slayers thought they were abandoned and don't know where their foster parents went. Heck Cana didn't even have her father in her life until she was 18 0r 19; he didn't even know she was his kid! Anyway, enough of my rambling…


End file.
